


初見

by Joanna_0903



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_0903/pseuds/Joanna_0903
Summary: 星辰 微娜俊ABO青春 恋爱 车





	初見

**Author's Note:**

> 星辰 微娜俊
> 
> ABO
> 
> 青春 恋爱 车

-

初恋是有味道的，至少之于朴志晟来说。

正值开学，校长正站在台上发话，台下一片死寂，好像就连谁的笔芯掉地板上都会发出仿佛爆炸般的剧烈声响，朴志晟身体不太舒服，他扭了扭身子，想要 偷偷伸个懒腰，肚子都露了出来。 深蓝色的外套突然盖上来。

「那个...呃，肚子露出来了，虽然现在是夏天...」

用着难以察觉的方式打量着对面的人，明明对于普通人来说是死亡薄荷亮色系的头发，因为那色票顶端的白皮肤，反而显的更有魅力，朴志晟索性将那人的外套盖 在身上，准备去找周公下棋，但意识消失之前，他还听到了什么。

「我是钟辰乐」

志晟不善交友，原先也不打算交友，人生中原有三个挚友，钱，睡眠，食物，现在有了第四个

好的，我叫朴志晟。

开学时正经八百的辰乐，发现他们同班之后，书包一丢椅子拉开，一屁股坐到了朴志晟旁边，笑嘻嘻的眼睛都快不见了，肌肤白里透红，活像个小女生，或许，他分化了 吗？ 是OMEGA吗？

悄悄的放出自己的讯息素，说来可能不信，但他一个Alpha竟然是牛奶味的，班上一些已经分化的Alpha感受到了一些敌意，正在寻找来源时志晟就收了起来，因为辰乐大概 是一点味道也没闻到。

他很幼齿，好像天生就该不分化，不被谁给占有的天真。

辰乐的手肘撞了撞志晟的手臂，当志晟将头转过来时，才刚聚焦，模糊的笑容会变的灿烂，一把纸做的手枪会抵在志晟的脸上，他会 说"砰砰，射中你啦！"，是被射中了

志晟的青春因为这一枪而正式开始了。

大抵是辰乐的笑容太美好，亦或是钟辰乐这三个字，就是美好的代名词，从认识辰乐开始，过去无聊的人生好像变的有趣，曾经停滞不前的时间，终于开始有 了明显的推移，志晟喜欢在上课的时候，撑着头，看着他邻桌的小脑袋瓜在空中摇晃，最后往桌子用力的撞下去，最后醒来时，他就会责怪志晟为什么 没接住他，额头和脸都红红的，大写的可爱。

要是辰乐爬到地板要捡桌下的东西，就会看到志晟的手已经垫在桌面下边，再倒数个三秒，原本应该要撞上桌子的脑袋，是到了志晟的手心里， 那孩子会傻嘻嘻的笑着，说"谢谢志晟啦"

那我可以要个奖赏吗？ 你可不可以给我？

-

也许是不清楚什么是第二性别，辰乐就这么把一个Alpha想要邀请回家里，志晟紧张的要命，去家里就会见到家人，那不就像是结婚前要见家长吗？ 还拼命搜索Alpha可不可以和未分化的人做爱。

到他家时真的一个人也没有，但是那个好几百坪一眼望去是不可能看完的大花园和矗立在花园中央的豪宅，让朴志晟不知道从哪开始吐槽，是大少爷怎么会来 读这种三流学校，或是...这样的大少爷看的上我这样的平民吗？

一进客厅，辰乐就将摇杆丢到朴志晟手上，是志晟最喜欢的那款。 看到他笑嘻嘻的对着他招手，烦恼什么的全部先抛诸后脑，握起了摇杆开始对战，即使没有真正的游玩过，但平时喜爱观看相关影片就让志晟马上玩的得心应手，辰 乐玩的有些懊恼，志晟都看在了眼里，最后一战故意输了。

「唉一—我会跟上你的，小心了志晟阿！」

那小白牙都露出来了，可爱的要死，情不自禁的就上手捏了一把，得到了一个炸猫的猫咪发出了海豚一般的叫声「对哥哥做什么呢！」

即使是哥哥，却是个连分化都还没有的孩子。

-

命运总是爱捉弄所有人，黄仁俊在学校公认A中之最的渽民期盼分化成Omega的情况下，不负众望的，分化成了A，还是郎姆酒味的，玫瑰味罗渽民表示：为什么感觉 自己攻不过他了？

这样新奇的组合让不少人都惊讶了，钟辰乐也挺意外的，但是对于自己分化感觉一点也没有，或许说不定他这辈子就不被第二性别所困扰，眼看着年纪小的也 开始在分化，年纪大的都分化完了，自己却还是一点迹象也没有。

他默默的在理化课本的第一页写上了Alpha，可是写完了之后，想着哥哥自从分化成A之后，扛起了家里大部分的责任，这个世界AO不平等早已不存在，相反的， A却因为是强势方，所以必须扛起照顾O的责任，我还是个宝宝怎么照顾人呢？

翻到下一页，又写上了，OMEGA

如果O都是被照顾的那一方，有发情期也就是打个抑制剂，或是拉下脸屁股去蹭蹭A的下体，好像也没什么不好的，也许就是对自己的第二性别不在意，所以 才迟迟不分化的吧。

看着辰乐一直在课本上涂涂改改的，志晟也忍不住好奇他到底在写什么，没看不知道，一看不得了。

「想要OMEGA」

卧槽，其实辰乐早就分化成A了吗？ ？

可见他平时讯息素藏的多好，怎么藏的呢？ 面对信息素挑衅的时候怎么都像是闻不到一样的没感觉，但其实双A恋也不是不可能，吧，至少渽民仁俊都是A。

「辰乐...你觉得，仁俊他们两个A之间怎么样？」

从自己的小世界被呼唤出来，有些无法深度思考，其实辰乐对于那两个A能不能谈恋爱一点概念也没有，毕竟他从未有过信息素打架这样的事情发生，没有被其他A给 熏吐过。

「我觉得，不吧？」

因为仁俊哥看起来不太喜欢罗渽民的感觉。 这句没讲出来，给朴志晟任意的去解读了，脑内跑过好几百条字幕从，从我觉得不，变成了AA恋是禁忌啊不可以不能做这种事情，我很讨厌的。 是要美人芳心还是要自尊？

朴志晟选了美人。

「我有件事情必须和你坦承，我是Omega。」

一但选择不正确的道路，那么后果自负，这是志晟的妈妈曾经在他刚分化为A的时候，教育他的话，那是怕以后有了O，没节制的乱做一下子就给人家 搞大肚子，但这不正确的道路好像跟预期的完全不同。

辰乐用着一脸，没关系兄弟我连分化都还没有分化的眼神安慰着志晟，但被解释成了我只把你当兄弟而已，没事的，就算我发情也不会找你。

朴志晟开始单方面和钟辰乐闹了别扭，辰乐也挺无奈的，他根本就不知道自己到底做错了什么，只好去找他亲近的哥哥在玹聊聊天，对在玹总是有股 亲切感，也许是因为仁俊家的娃娃长得和他太像了吧？

「啊...对了在玹哥，你对于，同性别的恋爱能不能接受...？」

最近那两个人的事情真的满大的，在玹想了想之后，还是摇了摇头，实在无法保障权益，毕竟不能标记对方，而且又不被世俗接受也不被众人看好，这样子会 活得特别痛苦吧

「我不支持，乐乐，会过的很痛苦的。」

只有你和你男友两人互相支持，很难走到最后一步的，他想起了过去做爱的时候，思成总是会被他强烈的信息素给逼吐，想起来就有些难过，吸了吸 鼻子，仰起头来后佯装镇定，往辰乐的肩膀拍下去，如果有性别的恋爱会这么的被约束

辰乐好像有些不想分化了。

-

有一个定律，它叫莫非定律。

例如辰乐现在不想分化了，就遇上了第一次的分化发情期。

在厕所里面颤抖着，下半身的燥热已经让脑子有些不清醒，他唯一记得的一件事，就是朴志晟好像也是O，迷糊中拿起了电话，就打给了朴志晟。

「志晟，我在三楼的男厕第四个隔间，发情了。」

朴志晟几乎没有时间思考，本能的就往三楼冲上去，要是别人先比我闻到辰乐的信息素该怎么办呢？ 气喘吁吁的在楼梯口喘气，看见李帝努要打开厕所的门了，急着一个劲就把人撞开，吓得原本就憋急的尿差一点点就全泄了。

「我以后再跟你解释，你不要进来！」

打开厕所门的那瞬间，强烈的薄荷味扑鼻而来，整个人从上至下的神清气爽，那个是将会成为我Omega的人。 李帝努也闻到了，正想问些什么的时候志晟已经进去并且锁上了门。

辰乐的下面都湿透了，已经自慰过了一遍，精液的痕迹还在，朴志晟吞了吞口水，他摸上了辰乐的手臂。

好烫，好安心。

「你有没有带抑制剂...唔」

嘴唇已经先被堵上，辰乐嘴嘴是温柔乡，火热的感觉自己伸进去的舌头都要被融化了，那是被吻的迷迷糊糊。

「志晟，我们都是Omega...不可以。」

这话一出志晟就急了，早知道不该乱讲话，他领着辰乐的手，往裤子慢慢摸下去。

「这个大小，不是Omega对吧？」

嘴角勾了起来，这朦胧的小眼睛顿时充斥着魅力，朴志晟真的好帅，辰乐这么想着。 闭上眼主动吻了回去，身体的每一处都火热敏感，原本不在发情期的志晟也勾出了欲火。

体育裤让屁股的形状变得有些明显，将裤子脱下后，那白皙的大腿到屁股让志晟的双手爱不释手的揉捏

手指伸进了温暖的穴里，显然只是手指已经满足不了发情的OMEGA，下体主动的往上贴，如果现在忍的住，他就不是男人。

阴茎挺立着进入了深穴，辰乐呜噎的声音特别像一直小猫，为了不叫出来志晟的嘴就没休息过，将伸吟全吞入腹，激烈的抽插撞的辰乐一 震一震的，辰乐被压在门板上，志晟抱着辰乐往上顶，是前所未有的舒爽感，顶到一次生殖口，他感觉就往更高的境界去。

他紧紧的抱着辰乐，压低自己粗重的呼吸声，那阴茎好像又硬了点，接着他感觉到了什么不对。

「不能再进去了，志晟！」

性教育课没有白上，生殖口被顶开，那里面就是生殖腔，永久标记就要在那形成一个结，顶到越深处，感觉就越发欲仙欲死，已经没办法想那么多了 ，形成结的痛楚随之而来，辰乐的眼泪像是用洒的一般，辰乐像是安抚般摸着他的腺体，不轻不重的咬了一口。

「这下辰乐永远是我的了阿」

永久标记。

这个就是连稳定的夫妻都不敢做的事情，他们连恋爱关系都没有确定，辰乐内心嗑蹬一声，好像雷劈了下来，他恍惚中抽了几张卫生纸，推开了志晟， 简单的擦拭之后穿上裤子就跑了。

大概没人能懂辰乐内心的绝望感，志晟也是，他后悔了。

不是后悔永久标记，是趁人意识不清的时候标记上去很不道德，况且都还没给辰乐一个盛大的告白呢。

但先别说盛大的告白了，朴志晟现在就连想和钟辰乐讲话都有难度，即使找到了辰乐，黄仁俊就会从罗渽民身边离开，大步跨向自己的发小，将辰乐拉开 。

对不起，我错了，原谅我，让我负责好吗？

懊恼的在操场后方，终于找到了辰乐，却发现他是和帝努在一起，不会吧，辰乐，不会喜欢帝努吧？ 愧疚感以及亏欠感从脚底蔓延开来，他站在那边，好像失去了移动脚步的能力。

可是却听到那边传来了很大的呼喊声

「救命阿李帝努，朴志晟会不会觉得我是个很随便的男生？竟然没有交往关系就和他做了，阿阿阿阿阿阿阿————」

才不会，不可能呢，李帝努从头到尾都保持着笑眼，他抓住了辰乐的肩膀，把人180度的转了一圈，你看，他来找你了，志晟 才不觉得你随便。

帝努拍了拍辰乐的肩膀，把他向前推去，是被推向前，还是辰乐自愿过去的呢？ 是自愿。

辰乐眼睛一闭，捏着志晟的衣服大喊

「你要负责一辈子啦，永久标记我的大坏蛋！」

志晟浅浅一笑，顺了顺辰乐有些炸毛的头发，轻轻吻了他的头顶。

下辈子也负责。

谁说初恋没味道，朴志晟就是薄荷味的。


End file.
